Various child resistant closures have been proposed wherein a ratchet-type cap is threadably mounted on the neck of a container, and a ratchet tooth on the container neck is engageable with ratchet teeth on the cap, whereby there is an escaping relationship between the ratchet tooth and cap ratchet teeth during the threading of the cap onto the container, and a locking relationship during unthreading of the cap off of the container.
While these child resistant closures have been satisfactory for their intended purposes, they have been characterized by certain disadvantages, such as the cooperating teeth being visible so that a child can easily see the ratchet teeth locking mechanism, and manipulate it to remove the closure from the container. Another disadvantage is in the manufacture of the closure, some of which require three molds with a subsequent assembly operation, and others not being able to be molded because of molding restrictions.